The present invention relates to a reinforcement grid for the transom of a vessel and a vessel with such a feature.
Frequently, open-style fishing boats are powered by one or two outboard engines mounted to the transom. For certain outboard engine combinations and in some hull designs, it is not possible to terminate a longitudinal stringer in the stringer grid on the centerline of each engine. However, terminating a longitudinal stringer at each engine center is desirable since it restrains the deflection on the transom laminate and transfers the load imparted by the outboard engines into the vessel's structural grid. As open-style boats become larger, it has become desirable to increase the engine size as well as the number of engines. When, for example, three large horsepower engines are mounted to the transom of a vessel, the load forces placed on the transom are greatly increased. Coupling the transom of the hull to a conventional stringer system and not restraining the transom panel at each outboard engine can lead to undesirable deflections, stress, and fatigue of the laminate.
Thus, there is a need to improve the structural integrity of the transom of boats employing multiple engines with increased horsepower. This will allow the desired performance of the boats while maintaining their structural integrity.